Carter in Orange County
by frany66
Summary: Caleb Nichol is Orange County's richest man, and with one illegitimate child, lindsay who's to say he can't have more? Step in Samantha Carter. This is on the back burner for now but will be AU from the discovery of lindsay onwards.
1. Early Mornings

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, the stargate crew or Orange County lot. I wish i did but I don't. sigh

**Carter in Orange County**

It was a hot day in Colorado, but under levels of concrete the temperature was always constant. Samantha Carter was in the commissary searching for a table, all she wanted was her morning coffee. As her eyes scanned the hall she heard a shout,

"Sam, over here!" and she saw Daniel, 'typical' she thought, 'trust Daniel to be the first in for coffee; but then he was probably the one who finished the last pot, and started the new one.'

"Hey Daniel", she sighed as she sat down. It felt so good to just stop for a while.

"So, what time did you start work this morning?" Daniel asked, with a underlay of concern, Lieutenant Colonel Carter picked up on this and her response sounded sheepish even to her.

"I haven't actually stopped yet", she told him, "it's just that the devices brought back by SG-13 were so interesting that I couldn't put them down, and then I realised that the anomalies in the results were showing up because the devices contain a new element, I have never seen anything like this Daniel", she continued, "just don't tell the General okay? You know what he is like."

"Its only because he doesn't want you to crash and burn Sam, but just go and get some rest and I promise not to say a word."

"I think I might just do that", and with a yawn Samantha Carter, the world's leading expert on the Stargate, got up to go to her quarters at 9:00 AM. Daniel watched her go with a fond smile.

It was half an hour later, at 9:30, when Colonel Carter was woken to hear her name being called on the PA system.  
'Colonel Carter to General O'Neill's office. Colonel Carter to General O'Neill's office'

Sighing, Sam rolled off her bunk, and was running before she hit the floor.

'Now what?' She thought.


	2. Cutting class

**Carter in Orange County chap2**

Disclaimer: I repeat, I own none of these characters, None At All!

Author's Note: I will link the two worlds together in a few chapters I promise, just give me time.

p.s: I do however own the story idea, so yay for me, but its only an accomplishment if you all like the story so we'll see I guess…

**Orange County:**

Ryan woke up to another typical day in Orange County, it was bright, sunny and beautiful, just one problem, there was a Seth in the way and he couldn't see the perfect view that he had become accustomed to.

"You know, as early morning wakeups go, this is pretty poor", Ryan intoned.

"Well it's a good job for you that I come bearing gifts, how do bagels sound for breakfast?" Seth seemed too chipper, he wanted something, Ryan knew that when he was this bubbly he wanted something….

"What do you want? And you don't have any bagels", Seth was seriously losing it, Ryan made a note to himself, until he becomes the normal Seth Cohen, do not get in a car with him behind the wheel, he might forget some vital details, like how to drive for example.

"I know Ryan my man, we're going to pick up our breakfast on the way, quick quick, get dressed lets go!" Seth was maniacal and now Ryan was seriously worried,

"Where are we going?" but Seth was already out of the door, Ryan hurriedly pulled on a vest and followed him, he knew the day was just going to get worse from here.

"Uh, Seth!", he called ahead, "What about school?"

* * *

Please Review. I never got the obsession with reviewing until i posted this story and its my first ever one, if you h8 it tell me, suggestions, comments, problems, mistakes. I'll try to answer them all seperately if I can. 


	3. The phone call

**Carter in Orange County chap3**

Disclaimer: Once again I state that I do not own ANY of these characters. NONE AT ALL!

Author's Note: Sob, only one review, still its better than none, but I have to assume that people don't like the story, still it is my first one so if you could all just tell me what is wrong with it then I can try to write a better one.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Carter got to O'Neill's office in time to hear him say  
"I'll call for her again sir", and then the speaker, right next to her blared 'CARTER'  
"Right here General" she gasped.  
"The phone, for you", the general explained unnecessarily.Glaring at him, Carter took the phone out of his hand.  
"Thank you sir", she said cagily, the unspoken words getting across perfectly clearly, 'why did you use the alarms just to get me to the phone?' but all she said was  
"Hello"  
"Is this Samantha Carter?"  
"Yes it is, and how did you get this number?"  
"I have my sources, well actually my dad…never mind! The point is I really think we need to meet"  
"And why would that be?" Sam was curious, how did this person get the number of the SGC? And why did they sound like they were still in High School?  
"Tell me Samantha, what do you know about your father?"  
"That's none of your business, and who is this anyway?"  
"My name is Seth, but I think I have a surprise for you, you see your father isn't who you think he is, or maybe you do, I don't know but I think you need to meet with us"  
Then a different voice came into the background,  
"Dude you're rambling"  
"Yeah okay I'll stop, but we have to meet you"  
"Who is we?" Sam demanded, "And I know my father quite well thank you! Goodbye!"  
And with that, Samantha Carter put down the phone on a boy thousands of miles away in California.  
"And who was that Carter? Some toyboy of yours?"  
"Very funny sir, I haven't a clue" And Sam walked off, after all there were still those devices that SG-13 brought back to be examined.

* * *

Okay, well hopefully you all sort of see where I'm going with this, and maybe you'd like to review? Go on, please. 


	4. What does Seth want?

**Carter in Orange County chap4**

Author's Note: I'm going to use these next fewchapters to get the two universes up to the same time and then I can merge them, so this takes place before the phone call in the previous chapter. Obviously.

**California**

As he rushed out of the house, the sun, high in the sky, blinded Ryan; it was going to be a very hot day.  
"Seth, where are we going?" he shouted in the general direction of the car. "We have to be at school in about an hour"  
"Yeah, we aren't going to school today" Seth told him.  
"Why? What is so important that it can't wait? And if this is some idea that you haven't thought through properly that is meant to impress Alex, then count me out"  
"Ryan, we are going to be super sleuths for a day! We are going to be the greatest detectives on the west coast, it'll be like those crime comics you see in stores even though I never really stop to read them, but this could open up a whole new genre for me."  
"And I'm glad for you man, let me know how it turns out", and with that Ryan turned around; he still hadn't gotten any bagels. It was time for breakfast.

Almost as if he had read his thoughts, Seth turned to Ryan and said,  
"But first we have to stop for bagels"  
"Seth I'm not coming with you! Whatever crackpot scheme you have come up with, just leave me out of it for once, please."  
"But Ryan, we are brothers in arms, all for one and one for all, that kind of stuff. Besides do you really want to let me go off alone with no one to supervise?"

'That was low' Ryan thought to himself, 'but I'm going to have to go now.' And with his fate decided, Ryan got into the car and settled himself into the front seat.  
"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Ryan decided it was time to get some answers.  
"To see Lindsay's mom," Seth told him. "We…well, _I _have to know if this thing my Grandpa did was a one off, and if it wasn't then we need to track down whoever else he has left in the same position as Lindsay."  
"Seth, I getthat you want to do this,really I do. But why do we have to go now? Can't we just go after school?"  
"No time like the present Ryan" Seth chirped, _way _too cheerfully. And Ryan realised just how much the revelation had shaken Seth's little world.

* * *

When they got to Lindsay's house she was just leaving, and so there was nothing to do but keep on driving, hopefully she didn't recognize the car. When they were sure she had gone they drove round the block again, just in time to catch her mom.

"Hey Ms. Gardner!" Seth called out.  
"Sorry boys, you just missed Lindsay"  
"That's okay" said Seth, "we were hoping to talk to you, I mean, if you don't mind"  
"Well I'm not needed in the office until 11:00 so I have some time, but don't you two have school?"  
"Nah, we have free periods", Seth was surprised at how easily the lie rolled off his tongue. Good job he was talking and not Ryan, he knew from personal experience how bad he was at lying.  
"Okay, well what can I do for you boys?" Ms. Gardner was a little confused but she decided they must have an important reason for being here, especially Ryan, as he was Lindsay's boyfriend, and no teenage male likes to hang out with their girlfriend's mom.  
"I know this is going to sound really weird Ms. Gardner, but I need to know. You know when you and my grandpa, kind of, well you know..? Well, do you think he cheated on my grandma more than once, like with other women?"  
"Come inside Seth, Ryan" and Ms. Gardner walked back into the house.

When they were seated she took a deep breath  
"I was expecting Kirsten to be asking me these questions, not you boys, but I did expect them. I've told Caleb that I will tell the truth so you have nothing to worry about, you aren't doing anything wrong okay?"  
'Well' Ryan thought to himself, 'we are cutting school' but that wasn't really the point anymore. The conversation pulled him back to the present though.  
"Your grandpa had one other affair Seth, neither of us knew about your grandma, and so I though Caleb was cheating on me, not realizing that I was the 'other woman'." She gave a sardonic laugh. "The woman was married, she already had one son, and she and her husband were trying for another baby. He was in the Air Force and so she had plenty of opportunities to meet him, but as far as I know it only happened once"

Seth looked relived,  
"So my grandpa had an attack of conscience?" He asked  
"I'm sorry Seth but the woman broke it off"  
"H…how did he meet her?"  
Ryan decided this conversation was going to have to be wrapped up soon, because Seth was looking really uncomfortable.  
"Maybe we should go Seth" he said, we have to get back to school soon anyway.  
"No Ryan I need to hear this, please continue Ms. Gardner"  
"Well your Grandpa was working on an addition to the base that they lived on, as 'The Newport Group' had been chosen to build the new barracks. He met her at some function, and apparently they hit it off. I'm sorry Seth, but I don't know anything else."  
"Not even her name?"  
"Well I know her surname was Carter, and her husband's name was Jacob, I think it might have been Libby, or something like it." She looked at the clock, "And now I really have to be off, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Seth"

The boys followed her out of the door,  
"Thank you for your help Ms. Gardner" Ryan said politely, Seth was already waiting in the car. Ryan walked over, 'So Caleb really wasn't all that trustworthy' he thought.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think this time? Hopefully you definately see where I'm going with this. So, uhhhh, reviews encourage me and please take a few seconds to let me know what you thought. 


	5. Finding him

**Carter in orange county chap5**

Author's note: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed. That means you;  
ur-southern-belle; csiAngel; Equinox-SGC; JennMel; BrattiPrincess-Nirrti and ocandstargatefan, (whoever you are.)

I've been in Holland for 4 days which is why I haven't updated, but I will do now. So on with the chapter. Shouldn't take long to get back to the stargate universe, probably one more chapter.

* * *

Tracking her down

"Seth, look, I know that you're stressed right now, but there's nothing you can do, you don't even know this person's name, or where they are right now"  
"Ryan, I know you want to be Mr. Broody but that doesn't mean you have to go boring on me man. I told you that we were on a brothers in arms quest right?"  
"Not in so many words"  
"Well we are, so suck it up dude and tell me how I can find this person"  
"Seth I think you should just give up, we don't know if there was a boy or a girl, or how old they would be now"  
"Ryan we Cohens never give up!"  
'Good job I'm not a Cohen then' Ryan thought to himself, 'maybe I can keep Seth grounded'  
When they arrived back home they went straight to the pool house, apparently they had more privacy in a room with walls made of glass down one side.  
Go figure.  
"Ryan, I've been thinking,"  
'Here it comes' Ryan thought, 'What is he going to make me do?'  
"Maybe we...well you,couldcheck for lists of military personnel online who fit the profile, and I could try down in the library"  
"Seth; if this will shut you up then I will gladly devote one day to searching for someone we will NEVER find"

* * *

And so the boys went their separate ways.  
Ryan was surprised, he was searching Air Force sites and immediately came across 3 Jacob Carters. Only one had a wife called Libby though, when he looked further Ryan saw that the man had an older son and a daughter…. this could be it. 

'Now what do I do?' Ryan thought, 'Do I tell Seth or not?'

* * *

Seth meanwhile was having a worse time of it. The records were arranged by state and he had no idea whichstate Jacob Carter was from. And as far as he was concerned the woman at the desk was being purposefully obtuse. 

"Look! I just want to know if there is any way to find one particular person if I don't know what state they are from!"  
"I'm sorry sir but why do you need to know, there may be other methods to searching"  
"Never mind! I've had enough!"  
And with that Seth stormed out of the library.

* * *

While he was still pondering Ryan heard the door slam, it had to be Seth, no one else was that stressed this early in the morning. On the good side it meant it wasn't Sandy or Kirsten and he wasn't going to get busted for skipping school, but on the other hand seth was in a bad mood, and that was never pretty.  
"I take it it didn't go well?" He called to the green and black blur that was Seth running up to his room. Ryan silently followed him up. 

Seth was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he looked awful.  
"Ryan, you might be right, I don't think we will ever find this man, or his child, who isn't really his"  
"Well maybe I have a surprise for you, I found a Jacob Carter and he had an older son and younger daughter, plus his wife was called Libby" 'Why did I just tell him that?'

Seth rose off the bed, he looked like christmakkah had come early,  
"Ryan, there may well be something to this whole divided we conquer thing."  
"I think it is divided we fall, united we stand Seth"  
"Well we had better watch our step then hadn't we. So, where are they? How old is she?" He was getting really worked up.

"Seth breathe, and she is an adult, she is in the Air Force herself and is not going to want us to screw up her life. If you go looking for her, you have to be absolutely sure that you are prepared for the consequences"

"Ryan, I am ready, lets meet some new family members. How do we get in touch?"


	6. Finding Her

**Cater in orange county chap6**

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, you have all been so nice, this is my first fanfic but I can see how people get addicted to writing them when people are so friendly.

I just wanted to add that I have no idea if it is possible to find someone the way the boys will find Sam, and I know that in real life it can take months or even years to find a lost family member, but it makes that story move faster. Anyway on with the story I guess…

* * *

**Finding Her**

"What is her name Ryan?"  
"Huh?"  
"Her name, what is it"  
"Samantha Carter"  
"Hmmm, Samantha Cohen sounds pretty good too"  
"Seth, she is not going to want to change her name to fit in with a family she doesn't know"  
"We'll see Ryan, we'll see…"

Even though he believed Ryan, Seth demanded that he prove he had found the right family, and so Ryan showed him the website.  
"She attended the Air force Academy in Colorado!" Seth sounded impressed  
"Not only that" Ryan added, "she has a PHD in Theoretical Astrophysics"  
"Wow, she's smart!"  
"Are you sure you're related Seth?"  
"Very funny Ryan, you're just jealous cos you have no relations as cool as this"  
"So how do you suggest we get in touch "  
"Well if she attended the Academy, they must still have records of her, maybe they know where she ended up"  
"Okay, so give them a call"

* * *

They went online to find the Academy website, and from there phoned the inquiries line. The telephone was picked up on the second ring.  
"Hello, this is the United States Air force Academy, you have reached the inquiry line, how may I help you?"  
"Hello, my name is Seth Cohen and I was wondering if you would check your records for someone who I believe attended your Academy"  
"Of course Mr. Cohen, who do you wish to look up?"  
"Samantha Carter"  
"I don't even need to check that Mr. Cohen, Samantha Carter attended this Academy and was a huge asset to our community, if you don't mind how do you know about her?"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that"  
"Then I am afraid that I can't tell you anything else about Samantha Carter Sir, Goodbye"

And the receptionist put down the telephone.  
"Well" said Seth indignantly, "Now what are we meant to do?"  
"Maybe we could try her service records"  
"Ryan you are a genius!"

Seth quickly logged back onto the internet and accessed an Air Force site. He typed in 'Samantha carter' and saw that her records only went as far as 1997, then she seemed to drop off the face of the earth.  
Ryan read the page over Seth's shoulder,  
"Well at least we know she was at the pentagon for a while, try their website and see if you find any mention of her"

Quickly typing into the computer Seth accessed the pentagon's official website, but when he tried to access her personal file he found that it was encrypted.  
"Damn, now what can we do?" He asked Ryan  
"Move over" Ryan nudged Seth aside, "you never admit to what you are about to see?" He told Seth.  
"Agreed"

Ryan then proceeded to hack into the pentagon's mainframe.  
"Ryan! You're one of those computer geeks man!" Seth exclaimed, "When did you learn to do that?"  
"It doesn't matter, but I do have a reputation Seth, and if anyone finds out that I am a competent Internet criminal then I will know where it came from"  
"My lips are sealed, I swear"

Both boys turned to look at the computer monitor. The personal file of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was onscreen.  
"Look!" Seth cried, "In 1997 she was transferred to Cheyenne Mountain, that is where we need to find her"

Just then the screen blanked out,  
"I think we got busted" Ryan stated obviously  
"It's okay, when my Grandpa was being followed and spied on by the courts for that bribery case he had all the signatures wiped from our appliances, they can't trace us"

They both breathed a sigh of relief. So now all they had to do was get a telephone number for a classified military base…how hard could that be?

* * *

Seth had had an idea, he had been thinking about how his Grandpa knew all the most influential people in America, probably because _he_ was one of the most influential people in America, and how that could get him anything he wanted.  
"Ryan" he stated, "I have a plan. You and I are going to work with my Grandpa today"

It only took 10 minutes to drive to the Newport Group's offices, and only 5 more to park.  
"Now. If anyone asks, you are here to ask my mom about how to get in touch with some architects. It's research into future careers. Okay?"  
"Seth, it was okay the first 3 times you told me"  
"And I am here to keep you company because I have a free period"

Seth carried on regardless of what Ryan had just said, it seemed repeating the plan kept him calm, which was a good thing really as Seth Cohen in a panic tended to spill secrets that they really didn't want people knowing.  
Together the two boys walked into the offices of the Newport Group.  
Once they passed security at the desk they took at left, down towards the private offices. Seth paused outside his Grandfather's office,  
"It's too late to go back now" Ryan told him, and together they walked in.

Thankfully, the office was deserted, Seth sat down and picked up the phone, he then searched through his Grandfather's address book for a D.C contact, picking up the phone he dialed the number.

* * *

Thank you to all the reviewers, you know who you are but for anyone who wants to know and can't be bothered to look them up that means: Soccer-Bitch; csiAngel; Bite Beccy; ur-southern-belle; equinox-SGC; JennMel; BrattyPrincess-Nirrti; and ocandstargatefan even though I still don't know who you are.

By the way I have been thinking about maybe putting some action into this story, I was just wondering if you would all review and tell me what you think of Caleb Nichol. I personally think he is evil, butI would love to know your opinions too as I have an idea that will involve him. Anyway let me know.xxx


	7. The phone call from another point of vie...

**Carter in Orange county chap7**

**The phone call:**

"Hello" The voice on the other end answered.  
"Hello, this is Seth Cohen, I'm calling on behalf of my Grandpa, Caleb Nichol"  
"Please wait a moment sir"

There was a tapping of a keyboard on the other end of a phone, this secretary was good, obviously she was checking Caleb had a grandson and that his name _was _in fact Seth Cohen.  
'Good job I used my real name' Seth thought to himself.  
"Thank you for holding sir, I just need to clarify that you are who you say you are, what is your mother's Christian name?"  
"Kirsten" Seth answered straight away.  
"Yes Mr. Cohen, what can I do for you and your grandfather"  
"You can put me on the line to your employer"  
"Will do Mr. Cohen, hold please"

Seth waited patiently and soon enough he heard the tone that signaled he was connected.  
"Young Master Cohen, what can I do for you and your grandfather?"  
"We would appreciate it if you could some how find us an elusive telephone number sir" Seth told the man.  
"Well your Grandfather has helped me out of many sticky situations, where exactly is this elusive place?"  
"We need the telephone number to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, and I'm not talking about NORAD, if you know what I mean?"  
"Perfectly Master Cohen, but may I ask what exactly your grandfather wants with this place?"  
"I'm afraid the only people privy to that information will be the people it concerns sir"  
"Fair enough, I will give you the number, but you did not acquire it through me, do you understand?"  
"Perfectly Sir" answered Seth.

The man on the other end of the line then proceeded to say a series of numbers which Seth noted down.  
"Thank you very much Sir"  
"You are welcome, and tell Caleb 'Hi' from me"  
"I will do sir" and with that Seth put down the phone.  
"Ryan! We have a number!"

* * *

They went back to the house to ring the mountain. They figured that the longer they stayed in the offices, the more likely they were to get caught. Which was true, now though, they were waiting for the phone to pick up and Seth was very nervous.

"Hello"  
"Hello, I'm looking for Samantha Carter, does she work here?"  
"Yes she does, who is this?" The voice sounded very aggressive,  
"It is a family matter sir"

Then Seth pulled the phone away from his ear; quickly. Ryan could hear the sound of a PA system, even though he was standing two steps behind Seth.  
'Colonel Carter to General O'Neill's office. Colonel Carter to General O'Neill's office'  
"Whoa, that was loud!" he exclaimed.

Seth had his ear back to the receiver however and didn't seem to hear him. There was a slight wait and then Seth started talking.  
"Is this Samantha Carter?"  
Ryan heard some vague noise from the other end but couldn't work out what it said. He pressed the speakerphone option.  
"Yes it is, and how did you get this number?"  
"I have my sources, well actually my granddad…never mind! The point is I really think we need to meet" 'understatement of the century' Ryan couldn't help thinking.  
"And why would that be?"  
"Tell me Samantha, what do you know about your father?"  
"That's none of your business, and who is this anyway?"  
"My name is Seth, but I think I have a surprise for you, you see your father isn't who you think he is, or maybe you do, I don't know but I think you need to meet with us"  
Seth was going to botch this; it was time to make him stop for a breath.  
"Dude you're rambling"  
"Yeah okay I'll stop, but we have to meet you"  
"Who is we?" the voice demanded, "And I know my father quite well thank you! Goodbye!"

"I couldn't even tell her who 'we' is Ryan" Seth complained. "Now how are we going to get in touch with her?"

* * *

Okay, so now the two timeline are up to date, and the same point etc.  
So I think its time to give Sam a call at home, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter. So review and it might happen faster. And by the way thank you againto those who have already reviewed, especially csiAngel, who has reviewed a couple of times.  
3 kisses for you xxx


	8. And the door opens

**Carter in orange county chap8**

Author's note: Okay so its time to merge them, and I just want to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me that people took time, especially as this is my first fanfic.

* * *

"You know Seth, we could easily call her at home…" Sometimes Ryan wondered what went on in Seth's head; he was smart, so why couldn't he use his initiative?  
"How are we going to find her?"  
"Well she works at Cheyenne mountain right?" and affirmative head nod told him that Seth was with him so far,  
"Cheyenne Mountain is in Colorado, therefore she must also live in Colorado; and probably quite near. All we have to do is search some address books until we find her. How hard can it be?"

4 address books later Ryan was regretting his last statement, it was just asking for trouble really, that's when Seth suddenly sat up straight,  
"I have the address and telephone number"  
"Sorry what did you say Seth?" Ryan was very, very, very tired and he didn't hear a word Seth had said.  
"I have it! I have the address and phone number!"  
"Great, so do we call, or go over in person?"  
"Well after the fiasco of the last phone call I think something like this should be done in person, it's too important to screw up."

And with that Seth got up, left all the other address books sprawled over the table and ran out to the car.  
"Looks like we're going for a drive' thought Ryan.

When they reached the right street Seth became very quiet. He almost seemed to have stopped breathing. 'Really' though Ryan to himself 'It was quite disconcerting when Seth stopped talking'.  
"You know, we could wait until morning if you want some time to adjust?"  
"Ryan, we Cohens are very resilient, we can deal with things incredibly well. You have nothing to worry about"  
"Okay, well we're here. Do you want to go first or shall I?"  
"No, its okay, I can find my way through a front yard"

And with that Seth got out of the passenger's side and marched off to the house, the lights were on and so Ryan assumed Samantha was home. 'Well here it goes' he thought.

* * *

Sam was laid out on the sofa. She couldn't stop thinking about the phone call earlier and that whoever it was had mentioned her dad, so she couldn't relax either. Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. Sam got up to answer it.

'Strange' she thought 'If it was the guys they would have phoned first'

* * *

Seth was waiting patiently outside the house, a light was turning on and someone was walking towards him. Ryan had joined him on the front step and he found it comforting to know that he had someone with him.

* * *

Carter turned the porch light on; there were two shapes on her front step. It couldn't be Daniel or Teal'c; the silhouettes weren't nearly big enough. Strange.

She decided to just see what the strangers wanted; it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. And with that in mind she opened the door.

* * *

Seth was starting to wonder what was going on, and then the porch light came on and nearly blinded him. If Ryan hadn't of caught him then he could well be face first in the shrubs by now. The person inside the house, (he hoped it was Samantha Carter) seemed to have paused, maybe she knew somehow that it was the mystery callers from earlier he thought sardonically. And then the door flew open. And Seth nearly fell into the shrubs again.

* * *

Okay, so they finally matched up. If anyone has any requests or anything I would love for you to let me know, sorry this chapter isnt very long. It seems longer in word but I am trying to make them all a bit longer, bit at a time. :- )  
Okay, so let me know what you thought and I'll get right on to writing another chapter.  
xxx 


	9. THE Conversation

**Carter in Orange County chap9**

Author's note: I was a little worried about this chapter as it was really the first time I made them all meet. I have to ask you guys, do you want this to be a shipper story 'cos I could do that but I'm not sure about it. I'm like a _huge _shipper but I don't want to write something that will make everyone uncomfortable. So let me know in your reviews please. Oh! And Equinox-SGC you were pretty close with your guess. I will be getting Caleb down there, you'll see how in the chapter.

And on with the story…

**The confrontation:**

"Who the _hell_ are you?" It was half past 10, and Sam knew these guys weren't selling cookies. Whatever they wanted, it could wait until morning.  
"Ummm…I'm sorry to show up like this but you see you didn't listen to us earlier, and we really need to talk to you"  
'I recognize that voice' Sam thought to herself, 'That's the voice off the phone earlier'  
"If I didn't want to talk to you earlier, then what makes you think I want to hear what you have to say now? At half past 10 at night?"  
"Please, we came all the way from California just to talk to you"  
"Well you're here now, you might as well come in"  
Sam turned around and walked into the living room, leaving the door open behind her.

Once they were all seated, carter turned to face Seth and Ryan, who were sharing a double seater, while she was perched on the lounger.  
"Now what is so important that two teenage boys have come all the way from California to talk to me?"

Seth looked at Ryan, but Sam and Ryan looked at Seth and so he started trying to explain.  
"Please don't interrupt me okay, it's a long story but I'm going to try and condense it"  
Sam nodded.  
"Thank you." Seth took a deep breath and plunged right in. "It all started a few weeks ago. My grandfather Caleb Nichol was under scrutiny from the DA's office for bribery, but he claimed he was innocent even though they said they had conclusive proof that he was giving money for no apparent reason. You see he had set up this trust, and for 16 years he had been paying money into it. Anyway, it turned out that Grandpa _was_ innocent, of bribery at least, you see 16 years ago he had cheated on my Grandma and he had had and illegitimate child, the trust fund was for her. So we were really messed up for a while but everything settled down, only no one trust my grandpa anymore, he isn't the person I, or my mom, thought he was."

Sam was looking thoroughly bewildered by now; she had no idea what this had to do with her, but was feeling sorry for the boy. He obviously felt very strongly about what had happened and she though he probably had some issues to deal with about his grandfather, the man didn't sound very nice.

Seth paused to take a sip of his drink, but was ready to carry on the narrative.  
"So after things had settled for a while, I decided that I couldn't trust my grandpa anymore. I mean can you blame me?"  
Sam shook her head silently.  
"So I went to the woman he had an affair with and I asked her about my grandpa, and most importantly, if he had done this before. She told me he had, once, and with a woman who's husband was in the Air Force. She couldn't be positive, but she thought that the woman's name was Libby, and she knew that she already had a son, and her husband was called Jacob. Jacob Carter."

At this point Seth stopped to allow the woman to think. She was looking very shocked and the implications had obviously sunken in.  
"So you're telling me that my mom cheated on my dad?"  
"Look, I know this is probably hard…"  
"You bet its hard! But my mom would never do that! Ever!"  
"Well there is an easy way to find out…"  
"Oh; and what's that?"  
"Come back with us, and take a blood test, that will prove whether its true or not"

Seth sounded proud of himself, he had finally come up with a way to confront his grandfather with another off his illegitimate children, good job there weren't anymore or the Cohen's house could start to get crowded. Mind you Sam had to agree to come back first.

Carter asked to be excused and got straight on the phone. The first person she called was General O'Neill.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock and O'Neill was fast asleep, he really didn't appreciate being woken up.

"Someone had better have invaded the SGC and taken prisoners!" he growled as he made his way to the phone.  
"Who is it?"  
"Sorry sir, was this a bad time?" He sure sounded stressed, Carter was a little worried now.  
"No Carter, what did you want?"  
"Well those people who phoned me earlier showed up at my house sir, and they're saying that my mom cheated on my dad and I have a whole other dad, I want to take a blood test but you know I can't do it in a normal hospital because of that protein marker Jolinar left. So I really need you to authorize a trip into the mountain for this Caleb Nichol guy"

Jack was half asleep so he agreed to what she said, after all Sam would never ask him to do something stupid, she could be trusted.

"Sure thing Carter, bring him in tomorrow if you want. Can I go back to bed now?"  
"Uh, yes sir. Sorry to wake you sir."  
"S'ok, night Carter." And he put the phone down  
"Night Jack" she whispered.

* * *

By the way, even with my crap knowledge about American geography, even _I_ realise that it is probably impossible to drive from California to Colorado in one day, but for the sake of the story lets pretend it happens, okay? Thanx xxx 


	10. Those at home

**Carter in Orange County chap10**

Author's note: I don't know who you are jenny, but it seems you could have used a signed review, then I could have explained my reasoning to you privately. Anyway, the way I see it, Seth and Ryan are in Colorado now, so why would they go all the way back just to get Caleb, especially as they don't actually want him to know that they have kind of gone proding into his background and taken it on themselves to find Sam.Plus it is a story you know, and not real life, so them driving back to get a sample, and bringing it to Colorado would take much longer than my method, and we don't want to hang around for ages on this part of the story do we?

Okay, so that's that sorted, (hopefully) and on with the story…

* * *

Once she got back into the main room, Carter turned to the boys,  
"Look, we'll sort all of this out in the morning. Do you two have somewhere to stay?" 

Seth and Ryan stood up simultaneously.  
"Ummm, yeah? Well no, but we are going to check into a motel" Seth sounded hopeful and he had done it on purpose, Ryan realised when Samantha looked them over and said,  
"No you aren't, you can stay here tonight."

And she walked off in the direction of the stairs, obviously expecting them to follow her.  
Seth looked over his shoulder at Ryan and winked,  
"I think she might believe us man" he said, and rushed after Sam.

* * *

Kirsten and Sandy had been waiting for half an hour now, and they were fast getting bored.  
"Where _are _they?" Kirsten asked Sandy, "They aren't normally this irresponsible."  
"Calm down honey, I'm sure they aren't far away, its only eleven. We'll give them another 15 minutes and they all hell will be let loose. I promise you that." 

15 minutes later they still hadn't heard anything from the boys,  
"You know, I haven't seen the boys all day Sandy. Seth came in at breakfast and said 'bye' then he went off to get Ryan. They don't come home for lunch, so I didn't see them then, and they haven't showed up yet even though it's been hours since school let out!"  
"They're probably out with some girls, phone Lindsay and see if she is with Ryan"

Kirsten was gone for a few minutes, and when she came back she looked worried,  
"Sandy, Lindsay isn't with them, and she says she hasn't seen them all day."  
"Phone Seth again, they can't be far, they're good kids and they can take care of themselves"  
"That's what I'm worried about Sandy, you know how good they are at getting into fights!"  
"Kirsten just phone Seth!"

'Ring Ring'  
'Ring Ring'

Ryan looked up,  
"Is that your phone?"  
"Yeah"  
"Who is it?"  
"My mom"  
"Oh, I thought you'd already rung her?"  
"I may have just said that to get you to leave straight away"  
'Seth had every right to look sheepish' Ryan thought, 'Kirsten and Sandy had probably been worried for hours now'  
"Seth, answer it!"  
"Okay, okay. Hello"  
"Oh my god Seth, you're okay! Where are you?"  
"It's okay mom, I'm on an errand, Ryan's with me"

Suddenly Kirsten's voice took on icy tones. She was mad.  
"What kind of errand could have you away from home at 11:15 at _night_?"  
"Well, it's a long story but I'm going to need your help so I'll explain now if you want?"  
"Yes Seth, I want! Now explain it to me"  
"Uh mom? You might want to sit down for this"

Tentatively Kirsten took a seat.  
"Go ahead, I'm prepared"  
"Well I went to see Ms. Gardner today…"  
"Who? Lindsay's mom?"  
"Yeah, anyway I asked her about Grandpa. It turns out he cheated on Nana one other time. It was with a woman whose husband was in the Air Force. She had a daughter and her name is Samantha Carter."  
"Seth, that is a lot of information to take in in 10 seconds, give me a minute"  
Seth could hear muttering on the other end of the phone. And then his mom came back on,  
"Where are you now?"  
"We went to find her mom, we're in Colorado."  
"What? How the _hell _did you get to Colorado?"  
"We drove"  
"_Really _Seth? Don't answer that"  
"Mom, can you put dad on the phone?"  
"Okay, but don't think he's going to go easy on you just because he likes to play good cop"  
"Yes mom"

The phone was shaken slightly at the other end as whoever held it passed it on.  
"Seth"  
"Dad, I need your help"  
"What have you done, your mom said something about your grandfather?"  
"Yeah, well grandpa isn't the saint everyone seems to think he is"  
"Seth, no one thinks your grandfather is a saint, in fact, far from it. Come to mention it, he and Julie Cooper are probably the most unholy of alliances _ever_."  
"Good, because it turns out that grandpa had another affair, before Ms. Gardner. We found his _other _illegitimate daughter"  
"Another one? Caleb better not be making a habit out of this"  
"Don't worry dad, from what we know she is the only other one there could possibly be"  
"Well that's a relief anyway, what did you need help with though Seth?"  
"Well the woman we've found won't believe it without proof, so we need someone to break it to grandpa that he has to come to Colorado. Its hardly fair to make this woman put her life on hold, right?"  
"Yes Seth, but you know what your grandfather is like. I'll get your mother to send him, and we'll call you when he gets on the plane okay?"  
"That's great dad! Thank you. Now can I get to sleep? Ryan is already out cold"

There was more muttering down the phone line,  
"Sure thing Honey" It was his mom again. "Take care and we love you. Oh and Seth?"  
"Yeah mom?"  
"This isn't over."  
And Kirsten hung up.

'Great' thought Seth. "Another problem to add to my growing list'

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't write all of this in one go either so it might not flow as well as it should but things have been very busy round me the past few days. 

Review if you can, thanx in advance. Luv frankie xxx


	11. Now what?

**Orange county Chap11**

Okay, so it has been a really long time, since I updated this and I am so sorry, the thing is the shows have sort of moved on now, so I'm just going to go totally AU on you all, I'm really sorry about the delays but I've had so much work what with my GCSEs and a few AS levels early, and I'm only in year 10 at the moment! Next year will be even worse.

Still that's grammar schools for you, and now I'm done with my ranting, …..On with the story.

* * *

**So Now What?**

The next morning Ryan woke up expecting to see the bright sunlight he had grown accustomed to, but instead he saw a grey Colorado day, as he looked over to Seth, Ryan saw that he was still fast asleep. Not feeling the urge for incessant chatter at this time of the morning, Ryan decided to leave him for a while, but he took his cell phone, just in case Kirsten or Sandy were to call.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Cohen household a strained silence was setting up shop in the kitchen. Even the freshly baked bagels couldn't do anything to break the tension, then suddenly Kirsten stood up.  
"I'm going to call my Dad and tell him to get over here"  
"Honey, are yousure that's a good idea at this time of the morning?" Sandy asked.  
"Just because you want to put off seeing my father until the last possible moment, does not mean that I don't want to get this out in the open Sandy",  
Kirsten was tired, she had barely slept last night and she was confused, it did not make for a good combination, and Sandy realised this.  
"Well then call him honey, and lets get this show on the road!"  
'Trying to muster enthusiasm at 7:00am was hard enough as it is' thought Sandy, 'Let alone trying to muster enthusiasm to see Caleb Nichol'  
But Kirsten had already picked up the phone.

* * *

When he stepped of the bottom stair Ryan immediantly saw Samantha, she was in the kiten unwrapping polystyrene boxes and there was a really good smell wafting through the door.  
"Need any help with that?" Ryan said as he compleated his trip to the kitchen and stood there awkwardly looking around.  
Sam whipped around to face him,  
"Uh no thanks, It's not like there's a whole lot to do with ready made breakfasts, I hope you like sausage and pancakes."  
She assumed the way Ryan reached for the box meant he was pretty fond of them. 

For 10 minutes all that could be heard was the steacy sound of cutting and chewing, and sometimes a "pass the syrup please", but when Seth arrived downstairs, with his hair dishevelled and T'shirt skewif both Ryan and Sam had finished their meals and were on first name basis. Seth paused outside the room hearing voices through the door.  
"...and so when my mom left again, Sandy and Kirsten adopted me officially and now I live with them"

Seth stepped into the room.  
"Good morning guys!" he sounded incrediably chipper. Sam just pushed his box over to him,  
"Hope you like pancakes" she said, and the gusto with wich he ripped off the lid and started consuming the food pretty much told her he wasn't just eating them to be polite.

Once breakfast was over, and everyone was cleaned up Sam looked at the two boys.  
"I have to go into work and sort out this blood test thing. This is my cell phone number, when your Grandfather gets here call me andI'll send someone out to get you"  
"Sure thing" Seth called as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Sandy had been waiting a while now and he could still see Kirsten on the phone, so he walked back into the kitchen and slid the phone out of her hand.  
"Caleb? Hi. Sandy here. Listen I don't know what my lovely wife has told you but you might want to get over here. Can't really discuss the subject on the phone, so the sooner you're here the sooner you find out what you've done this time. See you soon. Bye."  
"Sandy, there was no need to be so abrupt, you could at least have let him get a word in edge ways"  
"Honey if I'd done that he would've argued, this way we get him right where we want him."  
"So now what?"  
"Now we wait."

* * *

Hey, so I would really like some feedback on this, as in do you think its worthwhile me continuing or should I just give up with this story, things have definately progressed since I last updated, in the OC at least, but like I said now its just going to be AU. So thanks for getting this far and please press that little button. xxx (in advance)


End file.
